The invention refers to a device for making a hinged connection between parts. It further refers to heald rods, heald drives and looms with a device in accordance with the invention.
From the DE-OS 23 45 754, a device is known having a socket for mounting a pivot between two parallel parts. A pivot which may be interposed between the two parallel parts is supported by the socket in a hinge.
But such an execution exhibits certain disadvantages. The loosening or exchange of a pivot or respectively the dismantling of a socket is relatively complicated since the distance between the two parallel parts at the point of dismantling has to be increased. Loosening of the parts without bending means that the two parallel parts have to be loosened over their whole length. In loosening the parts by bending, there exists the risk of plastic deformation.
Additional disadvantages arise if at a point of dismantling further mechanical components restrict, for example, the accessibility or freedom of movement of the two parallel parts. Thus the heald drive of a loom, for example, exhibits a plurality of hinges and rods which, corresponding with the pitch of the heald frames, usually lie very closely side by side. Loosening or exchange of hinges or rods is therefore, correspondingly elaborate.